ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Marvel NEW)/Issue Four
The fourth issue of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends is the start of the Society Sinister story arc, which focuses on the return of Doctor Octopus and introduces many different supervillains into the Marvel NEW continuity. Synopsis After managing to take down their first villain, the Amazing Friends now have their own base for meet-ups! but a superhero's work is never done, so they must battle another threat who has been hired to kill all three of them! Plot Peter wakes up in a small apartment to a crow that has broken into his room. After managing to get it out he brushes his teeth and kills a cockroach before heading outside. Meanwhile, Robbie wakes up to his brother saying he's hungry. He makes him cereal before taking the box and milk and pouring both into his mouth as he goes to his job. Jubilee's morning is her waking up in a box on the side of the road. She rubs her eyes and a man throws change in front of her. She gets extremely offended and yells that she isn't a hobo but thanks the man anyway. Jubilee gets up and dusts herself off before hearing someone ask if she is Spider-Man's friend. She turns and sees Harry Osborn standing in front of her. Both of them go silent, with Harry breaking the silence by asking if she is homeless. She claims that she can't confirm nor deny the question. Later, the three meet up at Amazing Friends, Inc. with Peter and Jubilee claiming they didn't have good mornings. Robbie reveals that his morning was fine, causing both of them to look up at him in shock. Robbie asks if he said something wrong, with Peter attempting to respond only to be instantly shut up by an extremely loud alarm going off. Jubilee demands to know what the alarm means, with Peter revealing that Iron Man installed it and that it goes off whenever there's a crime in progress. He then pushes a button to stop the alarm, causing everyone to sigh in relief before live footage of a bank being robbed is projected onto the screen, so the group takes off. At the bank, the Task Master walks out without anything in his hand. Peter shows up and asks Task Master if he forgot to actually steal some money, only for Task Master to reveal he is actually here as a messenger and the bank was a distraction. He informs the three that the Society is coming. They are all confused by what he's talking about when they hear a voice say that he's talking about the Society of Sinister Super-Criminals. Right after this, they are all knocked aside by the Awesome Android as the man speaking is revealed to be Red Ghost who is wielding a large red gun and is accompanied by three of his Super-Apes (Miklho, Peotor, and Igor). The Amazing Friends get up and dust themselves off, Jubilee asking who else is a part of the Society. Sadly, Ghost doesn't answer, instead opting to shoot her with his gun, which fires a red concussive blast and knocks Jubilee into a wall and causes her to pass out. Ghost Rider, filled with anger at the sight, attempts to rush Red Ghost, only for Task Master to grab him before he can and judo throw him. Ghost Rider attempts to hit Task Master with his car, only for him to flip over it and kick Rider in the skull before delivering repeated blows to his head which eventually knock him out cold, causing his powers to give out. At the sight of the now depowered and knocked out Robbie, Task Master proclaims that he's just a kid before claiming he wouldn't be surprised if it turned out 90% of New York's heroes where teenagers. Spider-Man looks around him and realizes he doesn't have very good chances if neither of his teammates could handle them, deciding to grab both of them and run off. Unfortunately for him, his webbing is cut by a well-placed blast from Red Ghost's gun, sending all of them falling down. Thankfully, Spidey does what he does best and saves their lives by creating a web net which catches their fall. Eventually, Jubilee and Robbie wake up and remember what happened, both of them asking Peter if their memory is correct. He sadly tells them that it is and they get down from his web and return to their base to patch themselves up. Once they finally get there, it's revealed that "we know where you live" has been spraypainted on to the front of the building. Jubilee proclaims that they're screwed since now they have nowhere to go. Luckily, Peter turns to her and says that there is one place. A door is knocked and a person opens it, revealing the Amazing Friends in their normal clothes. Peter tells the person that Jubilee and Rider are friends from school and that they've been slacking behind on him when it comes to grades, so he was hired to be their tutor. He then asks the person if it is fine if they stay here for a bit while they're studying. The person is revealed to be none other than Aunt May, who tells Peter that any friend of his is a friend of hers. Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics